roleplayingisfunfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ANIMEFREAK01/Arichive1
This is an archived talk page. Please leave a message on current talk page. Re:Confused Yes you may post the picture from any source avilable, it's up to you. And please be sure to leave your signature next time. Raven~Sama Live like there's no tomorrow 11:29, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and it's okay, Actually I made them myself on a website called dreamselfy Raven~Sama Live like there's no tomorrow 11:42, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Oc please name your character an actual name: e.g: Victoria, Yuki..etc. and be sure to add her info as soon as possible. Raven~Sama Live like there's no tomorrow 08:20, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Ofcourse you can, you are not obligated to write your real real name, you can write any actual name. Raven~Sama Live like there's no tomorrow 09:31, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Yo~ E-etto, thnx~ I'm sure we are going to be good friends~^^ I usually have different drawing styles~^^ (Why '-kun'? I'm a girl... So u can just call Reshi~^^) Re:Help I saw your message on Raven's talk page and I suggest you type when typing on the template: |Image = (Add the photo) Hope this helped~ For further explanations, u can ask me, Raven or any of the admins~^^ 09:00 pm 4/12/2013 (UTC) No probz~^^ 12:38 pm 4/13/2013 (UTC) Hay~ Hi Anime~! I'm fine, you? Woah!? Are you a Catholic/Christian? 07:28 pm 4/17/2013 (UTC) Arigatou~!!!^^/Thank Ü present~! Thanks anime~!^^ And it's okay~^^ 11:26 pm 4/17/2013 (UTC) Can I? Hi Anime~^^ Can I add your OC, Soul, in the team I'm making? 09:18 pm 4/18/2013 (UTC) Thnx Anime~! And it's fine take your time~^^ Woah, all of that? Good Luck~!! Well.. It's pretty hot in my country, but I like it, since I am born on a hot country on one of the hottest month of our year~^^ 10:30 pm 4/18/2013 (UTC) NP~^^ Hmmm... Guess~ Starting with a letter P~ It's okay~^^ 10:44 pm 4/18/2013 (UTC) Wrong~ And well, do you know AdventureWriter28? 10:52 pm 4/18/2013 (UTC) BINGO~!! And.. if you wanna know my age, you're gonna have to ask AdventureWriter28~ Hehe~ ^^ Hehe, thnx~^^ Hmmm... ---→ click here Yeah you did~!! X3 Unneccessary Please stop making and adding any unneccessary blogs and categories or else I'll delete them like I did with the others without any warning any other activity might cause you a warning on the third it could be a ban so please take care. Raven~Sama Live like there's no tomorrow 03:44, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hay~! hi Anime~! :D The Uknowns? why are you creating a band anyway? Thnx, I will, you too~^^ Really? I dream about pizza, Shuu or ice cream~ XD E-etoo, I guess~ O.o WHAAAAAAAAAA???? :v Yeah, playing with the IE characters would be awesome~!!! XD And Ash at war? WHAAA?? But if it was true Owo K, bye~^^ Yoyo~ Hi~! Fine~ thnx for asking~^^ You? and Ash at war? Weird... Anyways, sometimes~ Usually, I'm only addicted the Black version! XD Twins? That'd be great! XD Heya~! Hiya~! I'm fine, thnx~^^ You? Hmm... interesting dream! XD Wow, Poke-freak, believe me I like other animes, though the only ones I watch are Inazuma Eleven and Mirai Nikki~ ^^ Yo~^^ Yo~!^^ Glad to hear it~^^ Me, fine~^^ Hmm, an Otaku! Woah, 100% huh? XD LOL! XD Hmm.. Maybe later, I'm kinda busy~^^"" Art collage? And yep~^^ Shuu's my favorite along with Hayato and Kinako~!^^ Me too, though she was sacrifice.. Yeah, I wish he was still a human TT^TT He's AMAZING~!!!^^ Hiya~! Thnx~, I'm fine~ You? Glad to hear that~!!^^ Hmm... Do you have a FB account? Glad to hear you're fine~^^ What "surprises"? Ohhh oki~^^ BlackReshiram16 (talk) 10:08, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hmm.. oki~^^ Uhmm, I think his dub name is fine~ ^^"" No, no it's fine~ ^^ Yeah~ Tez'cat'~^^ I wanted kittens~^^ Hehe~ Woah a bunny? You should name it Fei! >:3 How 'bout Feinery~! XD Well, I'm just making a template~^^ Wow, African parrots~! :3 Well, yep~ XD Thnx~^^ AhhK, seeya tomorrow~^^ Ohayou Anime~^^ I'm fine, thnx, you~? Photos Please, don't upload un-fanmade photos to fanmade teams since this is a fanon wiki after all, the original anime photos will be deleted while the ocs will be kept on the page, and if you're doing this for badges then please stop. I hope you understand. Raven~Sama Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies. 06:57, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Note yes you can get them from google and no you can keep the pokemon pics but if you can make your own it would be better. Raven~Sama Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies. 10:17, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hiya~! Hiya Anime~!! I'm fine, You? Uhm, sure~! which wiki? No, no it's fine~^^ It's okay~ Uhm, maybe tomorrow, 'kay~? And thnx for telling me. Hay hay Anime~!! :3 i'm fine, U? HmK let's rp then~ Hmm.. well alot XD You? :3 Sorry Anime, I won't be active for a week, seeya in a week or maybe 8 days~ Hello Hello there, I apologize for my late reply. About Reshi's inactivity, it's okay, she will come back and for any templates just search their names and you'll find them. Yes, you can translate songs, it's okay. For any other question just contact me, Raven~Sama Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies. 07:02, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Anime~!! I'm fine~ You~? And yesh~!! Imma Back~!!! Thankies~!! :3 Well, yes XD I'm a Shuu&Hayato Lover!! XD BlackReshiram16 (talk) 15:27, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Anime~ I'm fine, you~? Me mad? no, no, no! It's jsut that I'm not very active now a days on wikia, but always on FB ^^" And I'm not mad, I just don't go to wikia much~ Glad to hear you're fine~^^ Hehe~ Aww, thankies~ x3 I'll add you when you have your FB account, but be sure to link me you profile~ XD Well, I'm semi-active and busy myself.. try asking Raven~ maybe she can help~^^ Archive Hiya~ Yes i'm fine~ you~? Hm.. want me to do it for you~? :3 Hm.. I can't explain it, and I'm not too busy~ I'll be happy to do it~^^ BlackReshiram16 (talk) 08:32, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Np~^^ tell me the other wiki~ :3 BlackReshiram16 (talk) 08:37, May 24, 2013 (UTC)